goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn
OK, we need to protect this page for a while. While we do have alot of great, hard working annonomous users doing stuff I am already seeing speculation. Younger Issac? I thought I saw Ramses personaly, but until we get some concrete details we need to keep speculation out. So either protect this now or put a big thing at the top to say Please no specualtion. Sorry about the spelling i'm to excited to type rite.Zabbeth 17:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll be protecting this from anons at some point in the near future, but at the moment all the anons seem eager to not outright vandalize and merely add stuff they're observing from the trailer, and I don't see a huge issue with speculation quite yet, so for now I'm letting them "have their fun". Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Images I have uploaded some images. I edited the logo into the page but I'll leave the rest of the images for others. Grubbles Nice job, keep up the great work.Zabbeth 19:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm out. I uploaded ten screenshots of summons and landscapes. I'll come back if I get anything else. Grubbles the image of the girl with the trident riding the dolphin or porpoise is safe to say i think nereid in golden sun the lost age she is on a turtle so maybe they changed her a little-user:brandonallison WOOT I am really happy right now. I don't even care how irrelevant this is! I just started playing through the original 2 and now this is announced. Damn, I am going to go play for several hours now because this news has just made my entire year and probably next year too! 22:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Happy for you. ^_^ But you're right in that it is irrelevant, and the sort of things wiki talk pages generally disallow; talk pages are more about discussing how to improve the article than talking about the subject of the article itself. You'd want to go to this forum topic about GSDS to express in full how happy you are, and that goes for all of us too. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Isaac http://ds.ign.com/articles/989/989845p1.html I guess it really is him. My computer is running all screwy right now so some one else can add it in.Zabbeth 18:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :You don't think that maybe the article writer just ASSUMED it was Isaac? Anyway, you can't spell ignorant without IGN. Kyarorain 18:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Now that's a charming way of putting it. XD And I agree too, that's an example of critical assumption. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) i do not think that is isacc it is probaly isacc descadent or child i guess many isacc fans will finally find out who isacc chose as his wife-brandonallison :Correct, but until that's revealed we can't put any of our own guesses into the contents of the actual articles. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Speculations i say we set up a new page for speculations on who the new characters are and who they are descended from. As new info gets posted, we can put it there and have the talk page on that page be for arguing over the subject of Mudshipping and Valeshipping. You know, give the advocates one last chance to argue it out before camelot sets up canon for it. --Irish Reaper 17:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, we're pretty much hoping that all speculation will be limited to forum topics such as this. Now that the third Golden Sun game IS reality, the wiki will pretty much have to put its foot down and disallow speculation in anywhere that is not the forums... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:23, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. That makes perfect sense. Maybe there should be a group of us members that post the information on the new game on the site and keep the speculation to a minimum. --Irish Reaper 18:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I'll be one of those members if you want. I've finished my exams so I'll be pretty active. Asakura Yoh 19:25, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i just noticed this but the music of the video of golden sun ds sounds like a song from the original the song is from the tolbi-bound ship and it is marked 89 in the battle arenas tracks should we add this song to wat we know about the game(it sounds very similar) Brandonallison 20:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That's already been put on the Karagol Sea page. Phimi 21:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :And frankly, we don't even know if that's going to be in the actual DS game itself...Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC)